In JP-A 2014-178794 (Kokai), a system is discussed in which a laser scanner or the like is used to acquire three-dimensional data of a structural object, and a transfer path is generated for transferring building materials and/or equipment into the interior of the structural object. According to the technology discussed in JP-A 2014-178794 (Kokai), the efficiency of the work for the transferring can be increased.
However, in JP-A 2014-178794 (Kokai), the fixation work of the transferred building materials and/or equipment is not described; and there is still room for improvement for the work efficiency of such fixation work.